Collection de drabbles
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Drabbles selon l'APDES : 100 mots, thématique imposée : s'éclater! Tous ces drabbles ont été publiés sur l'association pour la défense d'Erwin Smith.
1. Chapter 1

Sieste

Le doux bercement du hamac avait achevé de l'endormir. Ou était-ce l'alcool ? De toute manière, il en fallait peu pour assommer Hannes.

Les autres membres de la garnison, ayant eux-mêmes participé à la beuverie du soldat assoupi, s'amusèrent à lui dessiner, à même le corps, toutes les choses stupides qu'ont l'habitude de dessiner les soûlards.

Cependant, les paupières d'Hannes étaient lourdes. Lourdes comme du plomb. Son sommeil inébranlable était même immunisé contre ses ronflements, dignes de la pire des truies.

Pourtant, entre deux soubresauts, il esquissa un sourire béat, idiot.

C'est que la vie continuait, après tout.

Saucisson

Rod avait toujours été fasciné par la chair humaine. Il n'a jamais cessé d'apprécier le contact des fibres avec sa mâchoire, le bruit que faisaient les lambeaux de chair en se rompant sous ses dents. Le sang s'écoulant dans son gosier.

Cependant, il ne savait ce qu'il appréciait le plus : le steak cuit, ou la cervelle crue. Jamais il n'aurait plus apprécier l'un plus que l'autre.

Alors, ce jour là, après être revenu de la chasse, Rod s'équipa de son couteau. Il écorcha sa victime. Il cuit sa chair a petit bouillon. Et il prépara le meilleur saucisson qui soit.

Ultime

Ça y est. Sasha l'avait enfin trouvée.

La Patate Ultime.

Depuis toujours, elle était l'apanage des chasseurs les plus expérimentés. Sa chair fondait sous la dent, et pourtant, cuite à la vapeur, sa peau croustillait, et procurait aux papilles un plaisir sans égal.

Sasha l'avait déterrée dans un petit buis au bord du mur. En plus, elle était énorme : elle pesait sûrement plus d'un kilo.

Sasha ne savait pas ce qui produisait le plus de liquide : ses yeux irrigués par la joie ou sa bouche dégoulinante de salive.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait en faire.

Elle préparera ... l'Ultime Fondue.


	2. Chapter 2

Muet

Il se posta en haut des murs, agité de cette nostalgie si singulière qui vous prend au crépuscule.

Ses jambes, oscillant lentement au dessus du vide, profitant de leur légèreté fraîchement acquise, baignaient dans la lumière pourpre du soleil couchant.

Là, un oiseau se pose. Là, un criquet chante. Là, un titan beugle.

Face à cette nature si belle, si pure, si chaste, il resta muet.

Car, après tout, Erwin connaissait cette forêt verdoyante. C'était celle ou il avait rencontré Marie.

Attristé, il releva ses yeux bleus, et les posa sur cet horizon lointain, inatteignable. Et continua à rêver, silencieux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème : Gras du bide**

Comme d'habitude, Sacha mangeait comme deux.

Le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, déformée régulièrement par les mastications, rappelaient à Connie l'affreux spectacle du district de Trost.

L'espace d'un instant, il prit peur, devant cette gloutonnerie aussi insatiable qu'irraisonnée.

Dans l'exultation qui gagnait l'ogresse, celle-ci prenait un air sinistre, couvant de son regard l'assiette de steaks juteux trônant devant elle.

Connie, dans un ultime élan de panique, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Calme-toi sur les steaks, Sacha, tu vas finir par avoir du gras au bide !"

La haine intense se dégageant du regard de la gloutonne acheva de terroriser le soldat.


	4. Vents contraires

Thème : tempête

* * *

 _ **Vents contraires**_

Reiner avait la boule au ventre.

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, couvrant de son murmure déchainé le boudonnement qui s'élançait dans ses tempes.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, le moindre souffle le faisait vaciller.

La fatigue le prit, et il s'effondra. Berthold le releva et courut de plus belle.

Leurs yeux les brûlaient encore. Leur peau se plissait et s'humidifiait de leurs larmes et de leur sueur.

Les courants d'air soulevaient la poussière de Shiganshina.

Ils avaient réussi.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une tempête. Une tempête de sang.

Et l'âme de Reiner n'était plus que vents contraires.


End file.
